Here we are at the start    Jared Leto
by midnight6277
Summary: Siempre fui su mejor amiga, y ahora que existia la posibilidad de que se fuera, debia decirle que me habia enamorado de el. ONESHOOT, Universo alterno a mi fic "Was It a Dream?"


Hola!

Este OneShoot nacio despues de que ayer mientras veia MTV Hitlist aparecio "The Story of Us" de Taylor Swift (la unica cancion que me gusta de ella) y el video me gusto tanto que quise hacer un "LucyxJared" con una trama un poco parecida.

Si es un poco empalagoso, es porque... salio asi ._.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are at the start…<strong>

Siempre fuimos los mejores amigos. Puede que suene extraño, a pesar de que el siempre fue el chico más popular de la escuela, en secundaria, en preparatoria y ahora en la universidad… y yo… bueno, siempre fui la chica nerd, la típica chica que nunca se preocupaba de su aspecto pero si de sus calificaciones…

-Lucy! Tenemos que irnos!- escuche su dulce y hermosa voz a través de la puerta… no podía creer que este seria nuestro adiós.

Ahora por fin había cumplido su sueño: Jared Leto y la banda que tenía con su hermano y unos amigos por fin había conseguido un contrato discográfico… lo cual significaba solo unas cuantas cosas: chicas lindas, fama mundial, fans por doquier… y que él se olvidaría de mi.

-LUCY! NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA! Bueno, técnicamente noche… PERO TU ME ENTIENDES!- no pude evitar reírme… siempre se ponía así cuando estaba nervioso.

-Ok, ya voy, Leto!

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo, ya que, siendo "el adiós" y que además había decidido por fin confesarle lo que siempre sentí, debía verme "presentable": había soltado mi largo cabello castaño, el cual caía en suaves ondas, estaba usando un vestido corto, liso y negro con unos cuantos detalles en morado… nada de maquillaje, había reemplazado mis enormes gafas por unos lentes de contacto del mismo color de mis ojos… y mis típicas Converse. Sabía que lo sorprendería, el nunca me había visto así… no fui a nuestro baile de graduación, ya que no soportaba la idea de verlo con la chica más popular de la escuela, y además que no tenia pareja.

En ese momento decidí salir… y vi su expresión sorprendida.

-Lu… Lucy! TE VES HERMOSA!- dijo, mientras me abrazaba.

Se veía tan hermoso como siempre… sus ojos azules hacían que mi corazón se detuviera…

-Gra… grac… gracias, Jared! También te ves bien…- comente, con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro.

-No estes triste, Lulu… volveré pronto…- comento, mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y comenzábamos a caminar.

Nunca hacia eso… lo que causo que empezara a ponerme nerviosa… y comenzar a hablar cualquier idiotez incircunstancial que pasara por mi cabeza. Nos dirigimos a una pequeña cafetería… necesitábamos tener energía para el resto de la noche, ya que…

-LLEGO LA HORA DE DECIR ADIOS! DECIR ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO; PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO… Y NADIE LO PUEDE NEGAR!

Todos los que estábamos presentes en la fiesta de despedida comenzamos a reírnos cuando Demian dejo de cantar. El tipo me caía bien, y no faltaba la ocasión en la que Jared me molestaba diciendo "Hey, Lulu! Por que no sales con ese chico, eh?"… y en esos momentos me entraban unas incontrolables ganas de gritarle "PORQUE QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, IDIOTA!" , pero solo me quedaba callada y sonreía.

No, no soy lo que llamaríamos "cobarde"… pero si sentía un terror horrible de que nuestra amistad terminara cuando le dijera: "Hey Jared! Sabes? Siempre he estado enamorada de ti!"

-Lulu! Deja de estar en "MARS"- dijo mi mejor amiga, Constance, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Si, ella era la única que sabía de mi "secreto"… pero eso no impedía que cada vez que pudiera me molestara.

-Cállate Connie! Te puede escuchar!- respondí, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Dudo mucho que me escuche…- comento, mientras señalaba algo que estaba atrás de mí.

Me voltee, y la escena realmente hizo que quisiera llorar ahí mismo: Jared besándose NUEVAMENTE con una rubia. POR QUE SIEMPRE RUBIAS? Me quede mirándolo, congelada... y haciendo amagos de la poca cordura que me quedaba (si, quería lanzarme a matar a la tipa y golpear al tarado) y salí de la fraternidad.

Me abrace a mi misma mientras caminaba… no quería llorar, no quería que EL me viera llorar… pero, no podía evitarlo, ya varias lagrimas traicioneras recorrían mis mejillas. Me detuve en un asiento que estaba bastante alejado del lugar de la fiesta, intentando, vanamente, pensar en nada.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo…- la voz a mis espaldas me asusto, pero ya lo esperaba.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Jared… estoy cansada… y ya me iba, así que nos vemos mañana- me levante e intente alejarme… pero su mano tomo la mía.

Me voltee a verlo, teniendo en cuenta de que las lagrimas seguían surcando mis mejillas.

-Entonces te acompaño… tengo algo importante que decirte, pequeño saltamontes, y creo que llego el momento de hacerlo- comento serio… pero…

-NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑO SALTAMONTES! NO SOY UNA ENANA!- dije gritando- Ya no somos niños, Jared…

-Lo sé…- suspiro, cansado (de qué? No sé, ni me interesa)- te acompaño?

-Se irme a mi habitación solita, gracias…-respondi mientras intentaba alejarme, en vano.

-Por que estas tan enojada? Ya me has visto con otras chicas, Lucy! Incluso me has ayudado a conquistarlas!- dijo frustrado.

-Porque se supone que esta sería NUESTRA NOCHE! Mañana te vas y no te volveré a ver… y no podría decirte… decirte que…- comencé a sollozar, estaba a punto de declararme y solo porque estaba enojada. GENIAL.

-Decirme que, Bennett?- respondió, enojado.

-Que… que… QUE ERES UN TARADO!- respondí, ya furiosa, acercándome a él y quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-SI, PERO SOY TU TARADO!- dijo, sin pensar.

Me congele, no podía creer lo que me había gritado… "TU TARADO".

Aprovecho ese momento en que baje la guardia… y como llevaba soñando desde que éramos niños, me beso. Me sorprendí… pero tenía que aprovechar el momento, no? Hundí mis manos en su cabello, mientras que el me estrechaba más hacia su cuerpo… sentía que se me iba la vida en ese beso… pero también sentía que si me detenía en ese momento, despertaría a la fría realidad.

Nuestros labios se separaron para recuperar el aliento, pero no dejo de abrazarme.

-Sabes? Estuve deseando durante mucho tiempo hacer eso…- comento, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Y por qué no lo hiciste? Siempre supiste que estaba enamorada de ti… pero a ti te encanta jugar, no?- respondí, con falso enojo.

-No lo hice porque era demasiado orgulloso… y porque no quería perder a mi mejor amiga. No podía tenerte como novia… así que preferí tenerte siempre cerca…- dijo, mientras intentaba hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No lo hiciste simplemente porque querías seguir con tus millones de conquista…- esperen, dijo "siempre tenerte cerca"?- Espera… por eso viniste a Yale? Para quedarte a mi lado?

Estaba sorprendida… si realmente lo había hecho por mí…

-Créeme que fue difícil conseguir la matricula en Artes Plásticas solo para quedarme contigo mientras estudiabas Ciencias Políticas…- nunca comprendió porque elegí esa carrera- pero… quedarme a tu lado siempre ha sido mi sueño.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar por la sinceridad de sus palabras, jamás pensé que él hubiese hecho todo eso solo por mi…

-Pero que importa? Mañana te vas… lo que significa que andarás por aquí y por allá con alguna rubia plástica y oxigenada…- comente, un tanto celosa.

-Bueno, sabes que soy débil por las rubias… pero siempre amare a la pequeña castañita de ojos miel que tengo frente a mí- me quede hipnotizada por esa perfecta mirada.

-Bueno… entonces… - dije, poniéndome seria – Jared Joseph Leto, te gustaría… ser mi novio?

-Por supuesto.

-Cuando vienes, Jared?- dije a través del teléfono.

-Pronto, Lucy… te lo prometo- notaba que estaba cansado… y de lo hermoso que se veía con esa camisa blanca que le regale…

-Donde estas, Letito?

-En Paris, en un Starbucks que me encontré… por?- pregunto, mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Porque… - dije, mientras me acercaba – Porque estoy detrás de ti.

Quería sorprenderlo… llevábamos meses sin vernos por causa de la gira… y, sinceramente, esperar tantos meses por uno de sus besos… valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Cualquier golpe, amenaza, intento de asesinato o felicitacion, dejen un review ;)<p>

WAS IT A DREAM? CAPITULO 14 SERA PRONTAMENTE PUBLICADO, tal vez este fin de semana... y tendra una pequeña sorpresa ;)

See ya! :D

**Scarecrow Cobain!** Si llegas a leer este OneShoot, permiteme decirte que acepto lo de la critica en tu blog, y de paso, podrias dejarme despues el link para poder leerla ;)

Sin nada mas que decir,

nos vemos en la proxima publicacion!

**midnight6277**


End file.
